backyardmonstersfandomcom-20200223-history
Champion Monsters/tips
*Champion Monsters are meant to be support for your attacks. Use them in every battle. *Champion Monsters, with the exception of Gorgo, can be killed by maximum of 12 Heavy Traps (That used to be the limit of Heavy Traps you could build, but with the new level 10 Town Hall, you can now build 18 of them. It has not been tested yet if Gorgo can survive 18 Heavy Traps). However, it is impossible for a level 3 or higher Fomor to hit any traps. The splash damage from the traps CAN still affect Fomor. *If you want to change your Champion monster, build a Champion Chamber, freeze your current champion and choose a new one. If you do so, you won't lose your old champion. Another way is to juice your champion and choose a new one. It won't give you any Goo and it will cover your whole yard with blood. If you do so, you will lose your old champion and its evolution progress. *There is no "best" champion; it depends on how you use your champion.However, Korath is said to be a "superpower" champion. **It is better to freeze your champion than to juice them or to recycle your Champion Cage, as building the Champion Chamber is cheaper than building a Monster Juicer. Also, it wouldn't waste your feeds. *If you are too impatient to wait for your Champion to heal, send your Champion and about 5 Zafreetis (depends on the champ and the level) into a Wild Monster base, preferably away from any defensive towers. Try to send the Zafreetis ahead of your Champion. Do this, especially if you have a Drull, because Drull will outrun the Zafreetis in a heartbeat. *Champions are very useful in very low levels for destroying bases that don't have Champion monsters. But in Map lvl 2, you should expect almost all of the players having lvl 3+ Champions. *Most ground champions can be easily defeated when surrounded by a hoard of enraging monsters(like fang).Korath is the only champion that easily resist this tactic.(it has Fist of Doom that causes damage around it). Other Notes Drull *Drull is based on attack and speed, so it's a good thing to choose this champion if your style is offense. *When using Zafreetis to heal your Drull, Putty Raging Zafreetis will allow your Zafreetis to move faster and to keep up with Drull better than they normally would. Be careful not to Putty Rage Drull, too. The purpose of this is to help the Zafreetis keep up with Drull *Since Drull is extremely fast and powerful, he'll often be the first one to step on mines. Use Pokeys to try and trigger the mines before Drull steps on them. Also use Pokeys to detonate all bunkered Eye-ras (if present) so that Drull will not die. *Use Drull with something like Ichi or Octo-ooze to distract towers while Drull destroys everything. Gorgo *Gorgo is based on defense, so if your style is defense you really should choose this one. (Gorgo is good at stalling Putty Raging monsters and would survive longest. It also would stall other monsters, so your towers could shoot them. Gorgo is slow, so it cannot be baited) *Gorgo is best used with Zafreetis due to Gorgo's lack of speed. Since Gorgo is really slow, he will give towers more time to shoot at him, which means he will die at a longer period of time. *Use it with looters or monsters that do a lot of damage, as Gorgo would distract towers and let the other unharmed monsters wreak havoc. Fomor: *Fomor is good at supporting so Fomor is a Support champion. *Using Zafreetis with a Fomor is very effective due to Fomor's buff. *Fomor is good when it is teamed with bunkered monsters, because it will make them fast, strong and armored. *The more monsters you use with Fomor, the more effective will it be. *Fomor is the only champion (except for Korath), that can attack flying enemies while defending. *A level 3+ Fomor itself can destroy an entire 3rd Inferno Cavern's base. Korath: *Korath is a monster that combines many of the other champions' abilities. (Gorgo - high health, Drull - heavy damage, Fomor - attack air targets). Note that it does not have as much attack damage as Drull or as much health as Gorgo, as it is a combination. If it would be so, nothing could stop it, as it would be an overpowered champion. *The only big disadvantage about Korath is that it is not available to every player yet. All Champions: *When you have a champion, it is highly recommended to use it everytime you attack. *If your champion is high-level, you should place your Champion Cage near the center of your yard for maximum protection. See Also *Tips on Raising Champions Category:Tips Category:Monster Tips